


R E A C T I V A T E

by CulperCaptain



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confusion, Depression, Horror, M/M, Mountain Dew, Panic Attacks, Possession, Yikes, blood warning, demon Squip, fun stuff, idk this is an old story, reactivate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulperCaptain/pseuds/CulperCaptain
Summary: SUMMARYIt's been a year since the SQUIP's had been deactivated. Jeremy hardly, perhaps even almost never, ever thought nor mentioned the existence of it ever since. Sure, some people bring it up if it's on their minds but Jeremy tried his best to forget the incident ever occurred... He didn't want to remember what he went through. Jeremy as well as his closest friend, Michael, just wanted to pretend it was all a dream...except it wasn't.....





	1. LEVEL ONE

Michael and Jeremy sat in the aged beanbag chairs as their thumbs fumbled over their controllers they fought off the zombies than appeared on the flatscreen TV. The sounds of the virtual weapons firing at the undead echoed throughout the almost all concrete basement. After a few brief moments, a chorus of defeated "ahhs" and "ughs" were heard.

"I thought we could've gotten it this time!" Michael exclaimed.

" Ugh, yeah, I know... We were soo close," Jeremy exasperated.

"Sooo...snack break?" Michale suggested.

"YES," Jeremy immediately agreed.

Michael smiled fondly at his friend before getting up out of his seat to retrieve some beverages and snacks. He returned with two Mountain Dew's and a big bag of Dorito's. Swiftly, with one hand, he tossed one bottle to Jeremy.

"I hope you don't mind-" Michael stated.

"What? It's fine. I haven't had one of these...in a while," Jeremy spoke.

"Well, if you're okay with it..."Michael shrugged and plopped down onto his designated beanbag.

Jeremy took a quick swig of the bottle of Mountain Dew before grabbing his controller once more. He smiled confidently.

"Let's do this!" he told Michael.

Michael responded with an equal grin and a nod of agreement.

They returned to the game right then...

As the zombies approached just like last time, a shock shot through Jeremy's temple.

"OW!" he hissed as he accidentally dropped his controller.

The game was paused by Michael in a quick fashion as he was concerned for his buddy. Michael's brow immediately furrowed and worry crept into his nerves.

"Jeremy? What happened? Are you okay?" he blurted out questions to him as he scurried from his seat to his friend.

"Y-Yeah...I think so... Just a headache, a migraine possibly.... I don't know... Just-let me get myself together for a few minutes..." Jeremy almost slurred out his words as he got up and stumbled to the bathroom nearby.

Michael bit his lip in worry.

"Well, if you say so..." he whispered as he watched Jeremy walk away.


	2. LEVEL TWO

sHITSHTSHITSHIT SHIT!

Pain pulsed through his skull. Jeremy felt as if he was about to vomit or pass out, the pain was that intense. It felt as if multiple bolts of lightning were striking his brain. His nerves were bunched up oddly and his body contorted into a tense, hunched over form.

"N-No...I-It can't be AGH!" Jeremy panicked at another shot of electricity bolted through him...

"Help..." he raspily cried out as he fell to his knees.

A dangerous blue glow was seen entering Jeremy's eyesight. Terror flooded through him as well as the hurting sensations. His hand stretched out desperately as if to grab for someone or something...

He was helpless....

With a sudden burst of energy he jolted up and clenched the sides of the sink...tightly...

It seemed as if he had passed out just then... But, he didn't....

It was as if he was wearing magical shades that made everything he saw look blue. Blue, blue, blue everywhere. But, it wasn't just that-that proves to frightening... No, it's the fact he became basically a watcher, an observer of what was going on. He couldn't even feel his limbs... A true, living nightmare has arisen.

His fists flung to the mirrors and shattered them...pieces and shards glittered the counter, the floor and his own face. If you looked where his hands held onto the sink's edges you'll find actual indents...almost as if he'd grown big claws.

" Y o u t h i n k y o u c o u l d r i d o f m e s o e a s i l y ? T r y a g a i n , y o u p a t h e t i c e x c u s e o f a h u m a n,"a deadly, electronic voice was spoken...with Jeremy's own mouth.

Jeremy was afraid and, yet, he couldn't find a way to break from this horrible event that was happening to him.

" I ' l l i m p r o v e y o u r l i f e e v e n i f i t d e s t r o y s m e , J e r e m y," it spoke again.

A sinister grin that had not belonged to Jeremy whatsoever cut through his face. His eyes aglow with a robotic, blue hue.

And just as soon as it came it was gone... It was like somebody flipped a light-switch.

Jeremy's eyes were wide as he gazed into what became a cobweb of a glass mirror. He could almost hear the SQUIP laughing demonically from behind his head. In complete horror, he let out an ear piercing scream that traveled all throughout Michael's home. The sound actually broke the lightbulbs in the bathroom making it pitch black... More to add to his meltdown.... Jeremy collapsed to the ground, trembling and cowering into a far corner.

The racing footsteps of his best friend came a mere second later. Worry wasn't even the word to describe what Michael was feeling...he was extremely concerned.....

"Jeremy?!? Are you alright?! Please tell me if you're in there...alive!!" Michael called out to Jeremy.

Jeremy sobbed into his arms. He was now afraid of himself... Jeremy became scared of hurting his beloved friend....

"Y-You-y-ou CAN'T COME IN!! I-I...stay away... I'm dangerous...." Jeremy cried out, looking at his now bloodied palms...they were trembling so badly...

Michael was shaking. D-Dangerous? Jeremy...?

Michael disobeyed Jeremy's request and pried the door open. What he saw was worst than he imagined... Broken shards of mirror, lightbulbs and even a piece of the sink itself. bUt what terrified him more was the trail of blood that lead up to Jeremy's figure crawled up tightly into a shaking ball.

"J-Jer?" Michael's voice cracked in worry and terror.

Jeremy's head slowly rose up... His eyes were glowing once more.... Michael's breath hitched, his eyes were wide.

" I t o l d y o u l o s e r t o s t a y a w a y."


	3. LEVEL THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay...I’m back

"J-Jeremy? Holy shit, man, snap out of it! You're freaking me out!" Michael stuttered as he slowly backed away.

Jeremy was twitching violently, glaring phantom blue daggers at his friend. He growled ominously in a robotic tone, but tears were visible in his eyes.

Michael was scared shitless, that was for sure. The Filipino could see the pain deep within the luminous glow. His heart was racing and his voice was stuck in his throat. 

The crimson on Jeremy's hands glimmered eerily from the artificial light. His fingernails were cracked and torn, it looked very painful.

"J-Jer..."

Michael trembled in terror as the latter opened and closed his mouth.

"Miiii...chael," Jeremy finally gasped out.

His body flinched and collapsing onto the tile with a deafening thud.

"Jeremy!" Michael screamed as he raced forward to hold his Player Two.

.....  
"C-C'mon, Rich! Answer me!" Michael yelled frustratedly at his phone.

Finally the other answered.

"Ay, man, wassup! I haven't heard from you in a while! So good to hear from-"

"Rich, I need your help. Now," Michael interrupted urgently.

"Shit, man, what the hell happened?" Rich asked nervously.

"Something bad. REALLY bad. You need to get something from Spencer's for me," Michael responded.

"Spencer's...? Wait-no... No please don't tell me. I'll be quicker than Flash if it is what I think it is..." Rich said quietly in shock.

Michael sighed deeply and looked down at the unconscious Jeremy on his lap. He gently stroked the brunette's hair.

"I'm afraid so, Rich...and it's back with a freaky-ass vengeance..."


	4. LEVEL FOUR

(photo found on Google)

 

Michael's POV

I watched timidly at Jeremy's slumbering from. His face was pale and his breath was startlingly quick. Once and a while he would flinch from some unseen force...

It causes my very being to shudder in fear. 

Why did I let him drink it? Why didn't I learn?

My breath was heavy, and would catch in my chest like a dead weight crushing me. 

"Jer, don't you worry... Y-You'll be okay. Y-You'll be fine... Just relax," I was unsure if my words were a weak attempt to comfort him or myself...

Rich...come here quickly.

......

Rich's POV

 

FUCK!

"Wait, what?! What do you mean you've ran out?!" I exclaimed in a panic.

The salesperson crossed her arms, looking as if she couldn't give a single shit to my sorry ass.

"Yeah, bud, we ain't got any Mountain Dew Red. We went out of stock three days ago and don't plan on restocking," she replied plainly.

"Fuck!" I growled and smashed my fist on the counter with a thud.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?!

I stalked away mumbling curses under my breath.

"Hey!" I heard the lady snap at me from behind, but I had not cared.

Michael's in trouble and I'm not about to give up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
